disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Annette Burnier/@comment-74.83.37.100-20190327123229
hello everybody it's me the unknown user I have something that I have to say, and what I'm going to say some of you may not like what I say some of you are probably might say I'm heartless or a smartass or a heartless monster, so with that said don't send hate comments on skyrocket before you read what I have to say. you Disney War is a frame story that reveals all sorts of secrets and mythology behind Disney which is a fanfiction but there are certain user who decided to be stupid to make several pages of robin hood from various media and say that each of them are portrayed by actors and adding the main protagonist in each of them and make a real life people in each pages, and oh boy I told that user not to do that and we're not adding that kind of stuff in it, and then oh boy everybody started to add, Annette Burnier, Brat-A-Rat, Calimero (character), Captain Ahab (Filmation Ghostbusters), Moby-Dick (Filmation Ghostbusters), Pancrazio, Pierrot's Parents, Ulrica (Urfried) (Ivanhoe)R, Rebecca (Ivanhoe), Robin Hood (Mel Brooks), Robin of Loxley / The Hood (Robin Hood (2018 film), Suzy and making categories of Girlfriend, Male, and Female and adding the stupid "This character is the main protagonist of this movie" or "this character is the main antagonist of this movie" and I thought oh my god we have retards now and I saw someone replace the Disney war art style of Denhai and say former main antagonist of brother bear and someone had to delete the icon of sin and this is going to be the last straw, I am so ticked, I don't care what you guys say go ahead and bash me I don't care I live in the U.S.A. where the freedom of speech stands tall ok for those who do not know I'll give you and definition of freedom of speech "Freedom of speech is the right to articulate one's opinions and ideas without fear of government retaliation or censorship, or societal sanction. The term freedom of expression is sometimes used synonymously, but includes any act of seeking, receiving and imparting information or ideas, regardless of the medium used." basically this is the right for people to speak their minds rather it's positive or negative without fear of the government or censorship, which I like that this is what America is like right? land of the free and home of the brave and all that jazz I'm up for that, I want to say STOP making Disney war you're encyclopedia or making it an actual Disney Wiki, well guess what you dumbasses it's not Disney Wiki it's Disney war wiki, and ok for those that don't know what war is I'll give you a definition of war " a state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state." that's what a fucking war really means ok, and yet people just ignore the war part and be stupid to just made any ridicules encyclopedia bullshit instead of asking Miru96 a question on her talk page you decided to ignore that whole thing and forget that this wiki is for fanfiction and ok for those that don't know what it is ill give you a definition of fanfiction "fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. that's basically what this wiki is made for not real information's on each characters this wiki was designed by TV tropes and ok for those that don't know it tv tropes is the one responsible for it, look up the Friends and the High Council on their page Not adding real information on Disney characters, for god's sake yes they're not from the movies or tv series but you're going to have to deal with it this wiki is not going to be what you morons want and just accept that this is not any wiki's that you've been through if there are characters that you like and want to make go ask miru96 on her talk page, but instead you guys have to make these stupid baby writing adding real information and trying to delete what chernobog1595 made and I found that someone had deleted the icon of sin for some reason I mean seriously that's being man children, you guys are acting like man and women children guys come on you should know better and yes I deleted the pages that they've made but that's because again YOU MADE ENCYCLOPEDIA IN THIS WIKI THAT SHOULD NOT NEED IT! yes I add things in it but I don't add main antagonist or protagonist I did made up a backstory on Mok Swagger and not his backstory was not in the movie like I said I MADE IT UP that's what you people should do in each of their pages, you guys are better than this but the way you guys ad information's from movies or T.V. shows that's no excuse for not knowing what to do, guys we're adults here stop being like man children be mature adults and just follow the Disney War Rules. I'm really getting sick and tired of people having to ad real info's on pages they make instead of a fanfiction style I'm sick and tired of you people treating it like it's a SpongeBob wiki or a Dc wiki or a Marvel wiki or an ACTUALL Disney wiki but guess what that's not what this wiki is for and yes I say what the character is but I don't put them in pages I put them in the COMMENTS DOWN BELOW! yea you don't like how I'm telling you guys this? go ahead and speak your mind about me this is my opinion on you guys and I'm welcome to say what I think I'm not afraid of you morons backing me down, backlashing me, making me summit to make real storyline of characters which I'm not going to and neither will this wiki, you people just go around acting like spoiled rotten brats because you want to tell people of who these characters really are, and I hold my peace and I'm being reasonable with you guys but the way you people make these pages that are on candidates for deletion that I made proves my point that you losers are acting like man babies and I am sick and tired of you people thinking you're the ones in charge and F.Y.I. YOU PEOPLE ARE NOT IN CHARGE! come on some of you people are adults heck some of you are in you're late 20s for god's sake act you're ages people stop acting like man children and make a Disney War storyline and Don't make movie and encyclopedia storyline and accept what Miru96 and chernobog1595 do and don't take them like babies take them seriously that helps you grow to become Disney War fanficts and no Wikipedia! whell that felt good to get it out of my chest I better not see you're encyclopedia writing